Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 9.5
This chapter is unofficially named Chapter 9.5. It is the Volume 1 omake at the end of Volume 1. Synopsis Today, the goddess party is reliving their usual stress. They visit the Hakone hot springs. Compa finds the water great and notes that its a honor to be invited here by the goddesses. IF agrees. Neptune jumps behind Compa and gropes her breasts. Compa wants Iffy to save here, but IF just lets the two fool around. IF wonders if breasts feel that good. She suddenly sees a pair of large breasts. It is Vert and the remaining goddesses. She notes that everyone has already hopped in. The girls begin relaxing. The water is great and the pain in all their shoulders are gone. A pair of peeping toms spy on the girls. They realize they probably should not peep and begin to leave. However hearing the girls continue their conversation about breasts, they run back to spy. Noire plans to just going to take a long soak in the water to forget about her responsibilities of a goddess. Neptune splashes water at Noire and her plans as she swims near her. Neptune is excited about how huge the bath is. Noire tells Neptune not to swim in the bath. Noire is annoyed at how Neptune is causing trouble just like a little kid. Vert says Nep Nep is just reliving some stress and they should do the same as she grabs Noire's shoulders. Noire notices that Vert is drunk. Vert gropes Noire causing her to yelp. Vert praises Noire's breast size. IF detects the peeping toms who are getting excited by the goddesses playing around. IF and Noire throw their basket at the perverts and knock them down. The perverts take this time to run. Neptune does not want them to get away and is able to transform to capture them. Compa tells her that the goddesses shouldn't have to lift a finger here. She finds it a serious crime to freely look at a maiden's soft skin. Therefore Compa uses her High Pressure Syringe Bazooka to incapacitate the peeping toms. Noire and Neptune approach them angry at what they did. The peeping toms apologize citing and explain that they are game developers travelling the country for their game development. They came upon this hot springs and decided to check it out when the girls walked in. They swear it was an accident and apologize. Noire wonders what they should do. Neptune is willing to forgive them as they don't look like bad guys. Noire tells them good luck with their games and they have to send the goddesses each a copy. Vert is sure they will reflect on their actions and tries to convince Noire to forgive them. Noire is angry but agrees to forgive them. She the peeping toms to return to the men's bath. Thus, the peeping incident was peacefully resolved. The goddesses and their kind hearts mended the hearts of the peeping toms. Later, the game was delivered to the goddesses. There is an event where they peep at goddesses in a hot spring. Neptune is in shock, while Noire storms off to punish the developers. It seems as if the developers did not reflect much. Key Events *The goddesses, IF and Compa relax at Hakone hot springs *Their fooling around attracted the attention of peeping toms who were detected *The goddesses forgive the peeping toms on the condition, they get the game they were developed *Seeing as the game has an event where one could peep at goddesses in a hot spring, Noire storms off to punish them New Characters Navigation Category:Manga Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters